star_wars_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nadea Tural
Imperial Senate Rebel Network Rebel Alliance |masters= |apprentices=}} Nadea Tural was a female Thradian who represented her planet Thrad in the Senate of the Galactic Empire. Around the year 4 BBY, Tural suffered a crash while she was travelling to the world of Arkanis. That was when she was rescued by a group of insurgents of the starship Ghost who opposed the Empire. Although her initial feelings toward the rebels were scorn and fear, but she later changed her mind after Imperial Commander Earll boarded the Ghost and threatened to execute the rebels without a proper trial. She would secretly side with the Rebel Alliance after it was formed in 2 BBY by Galen Marek. After the Imperial Senate was dissoluted, Nadea was among the sympathizers that were arrested and imprisoned on Coruscant. She was later executed by the Empire under the orders of Emperor Sheev Palpatine. Biography Encounter with the Lothal rebels A female Thradian from the world of Thrad, Nadea Tural was a politician. By the fifteenth celebration of the Galactic Empire's founding, she represented her planet in the Imperial Senate, the de jure legislative assembly of the Empire. At some point around that time, Senator Tural set course for the planet Arkanis, but the hyperdrive of her Star Commuter 2000 shuttle malfunctioned, causing it to crash. Nadea was injured from the crash, but she managed to send a distress call, which was intercepted by the Ghost, a light freighter owned by a band of individuals who opposed the Empire. Upon seeing who her rescuer were, Tural was at first terrified, thinking that the rebels would torture her. However, the rebels, led by the Twi'lek captain Hera Syndulla and the Jedi in exile Kanan Jarrus, were adamant to prove to the senator that the Empire she served was in fact an oppressive regime. Tural was unwilling to believe them, but her mind would soon change. Having also receptioned the distress call, an Imperial Gozanti-class Cruiser attacked the Ghost, and a squad of stormtroopers led by Commander Earll boarded the rebel craft. Earll and her men forced the rebeld to surrender, and ordered their immediate execution. Upon hearing the commander's orders, Senator Tural was incensed, and she demanded that the Ghost crew get a fair trial. Earll brushed Tural's objections aside, telling her that the Senate had no jurisdiction in that matter. When the stormtroopers were about to fire, the senator jumped in front of Commander Earll, allowing Kanan Jarrus to Force Push everyone out of the way. The rebels managed to get the upper hand, and the Imperial troops were pushed back to their ship. Later on, Senator Tural was brought to the planet of Camson by her rebel rescuers. Although she did not approve of all they did, she thanked them for saving her and giving her a clearer perspective on the Imperial Senate's actual helplessness. Joining the Rebels After Syndulla and her crew opened her eyes to the atrocities of Palpatine's regime, Tural secretly joined the Rebel Network and began her honorable duties in helping people who wished to oppose the Empire in secret. Through a fellow Thradian named Beneda had arranged a transport for Swain and Cogon, two Imperial defectors who had taken shelter on Thrad. Although Tural had planned to send the defectors to Klonoid, where they would join a rebel cell, but the plan failed when the two were captured by Agent Kallus of the Imperial Security Bureau before they could depart. Following the birth of the Rebel Alliance that was estbalished by Galen Marek, who had recently gave his life in trying to save the Rebel leaders on the first Death Star, Tural became a highly rebel sympathizer in the Senate until she was later caught and arrested by Emperor Sheev Palpatine, who disbanded the Imperial Senate shortly before the battle of Yavin IV. Due to her views in siding with the Rebel Alliance, she was imprisoned on Coruscant and later executed by the Empire under Palpatine's orders. Appearances * * Category:Agents of the Rebel Alliance Category:Females Category:Members of the Rebel Network Category:Senators of the Galactic Empire Category:Spies Category:Thradians